


nothing but light

by peacefrog



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Coda, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: Ragnar Lothbrok dies, and there is nothing but light.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Nada más que luz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530384) by [Pandora_Von_Christ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Von_Christ/pseuds/Pandora_Von_Christ)



Ragnar Lothbrok dies, and there is nothing but light. A blinding fog that chokes his eyes and tastes like ashes on his tongue. There are no valkyries, no angels. Time has lost all meaning. He lies there for hours or days. The cloud of white surrounding him in comfort and agony.

Then, suddenly, the light gives way to dusk, though darkness does not come. Ragnar is in a field of green not far from Kattegat, the air thick with the promise of rain. In the distance, a familiar voice is echoing in prayer.

Ragnar groans as footsteps approach. He blinks against the overcast sky. “I won’t lie,” that same familiar voice says, closer now, their feet padding through the muck, “I’d expected you sooner. Do you know how long it’s been?”

Another groan. Ragnar turns his head, seeing him then. Athelstan, exactly as he appeared his last day on Earth.

“Where am I?”

Athelstan smiles. “Does it matter?” He kicks Ragnar’s side gently. “Get up.”

Ragnar expects his bones to ache as he makes it to his feet, but his body is new again. No pain, no scars. In front of him, Athelstan continues to smile.

“Am I in Heaven?”

“No. And yes. You’re in Valhalla, too. Everywhere and nowhere. Turns out we were both right, both wrong.”

Ragnar’s eyes dart around, the clouds above parting to the sun. “I don’t understand.”

“I still don’t either. All I know is…” Athelstan moves close, taking Ragnar’s hand in his own. “You land where your heart belongs. That’s what God is. The truth of your love eternal.”

Ragnar’s face twists with emotion. He thinks of pushing Athelstan away, certain it’s a trick of his dying mind. Instead, he bundles him close, grips the soft hair of his nape and holds him tight against his chest.

“Is it really you?”

Athelstan laughs. “I knew you wouldn’t believe it.”

“You should know, I lost all sense of faith at the end. In my Gods and in yours.”

Athelstan pulls back, eyes shining. “And what about in me?”

Ragnar pulls in one shaking breath, thumbing at Athelstan’s cheek. “Never.”


End file.
